


What Happened in Hell

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Hell, Post-Hell Dean, Post-Hell Sam, Sastiel - Freeform, torture in hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean got out of hell, he took a shower. As for Sam, well...similar things happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Dean got out of Hell, after he’d met Cas, he took a shower. He’d stepped into the steamy motel shower at 8 pm. He scrubbed everywhere, mainly his lower region, rinsing the rag and reapplying soap. His hands shook, he grew tired of standing, so he just sat and let the water hit him.  
“Dean!” He jumped when Sam knocked on the door.  
“Yeah,” Dean yelled casually.  
“You’ve been in there for an hour,” Sam said, “You okay?”  
“Yeah,” Dean said, “I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“Okay then.”  
Dean sighed and stood up. Still dirty. He washed himself once again, then got out of the shower.  
“Are you okay?” Sam asked again when Dean lied on his bed.  
“Fine,” Dean said, a little irritated.  
“All right then,” Sam said, “Good night, Dean.”  
“’Nite Sam.”   
Dean traced the edge of his bed, remembering how Azazel would…He didn’t want to remember. He tortured souls, but he never did THAT to anyone. Azazel was good at “convincing”, if you can call it that.  
He didn’t tell Sam what Azazel did, not everything. Then, the angels had the nerve to make him torture the demon.  
Sam took notice of Dean’s increase in drinking and his excessive shower taking, which was drying his skin a little. He confronted Dean.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean said.  
“First off, you’re drinking a lot more than usual for you,” He said, “And the showering…in what world do you need an HOUR…”  
“So maybe I didn’t tell you everything about hell,” Dean interrupted angrily, “So what?”  
“Dean…”  
“I told Alistair to shove it,” Dean said, “So…he did…”  
Sam stared in confusion, then he realized what Dean meant, and his eyes widened.  
“He ra…”  
“Shut up.”  
“Dean…”  
“Shut up!” Dean demanded, “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay,” Sam said.  
He got up to hug Dean.  
“Don’t touch me,” Dean snapped, then softened, “Please.”  
“Okay,” Sam repeated, “If you ever want to talk…”  
“Yeah,” Dean said, “Thanks, Sammy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, when Sam came back, his physical body had no knowledge of what had happened. He was healed completely when Cas pulled him out.  
His soul remembered, however. Everything Lucifer did, regardless of Michael trying to stop it. There was a part of him that liked it, liked how some of it felt. Luci had that against him, and he used it. It was what made Sam bury that part of him deep inside, where no one could ever use it against him again. No one can say “I know you like it.”  
Sam never forgot, even when Cas took away his insanity, he still remembered things. They’d just stopped being so real.  
He’d all but forgotten about it after he and Dean got back from killing Hansel. The phone call he’d had with Dean brought back the memories he’d buried.  
Sam: “The landlord said, the toilet, and I quote, smelt like Satan’s butthole. It does.”  
Dean: “You mean the toilet or…”  
Sam: “Don’t…”  
Of course, he didn’t know that the memories came back. Not until he was with Cas that night. Cas had Sam pinned to the bed, as both of them prefer. Except something was wrong. Sam wasn’t moving, just lying there, eyes closed like he was waiting for…torture.  
“Sam?” Cas asked.  
Cas got off of him and touched his forehead gently. He instantly saw what was going on.  
“Sam?” He repeated, “I know what happens in hell.”  
Sam sat up, refusing to look at Cas.  
“I enjoyed it,” Sam said.  
“When I found you,” Cas started, “You were screaming in agony, begging for it to stop. I wouldn’t call that enjoyment.”  
“There was…part of me…”  
“Your BODY enjoyed it,” Cas finished, “But you…were screaming in agony. Your soul…”  
Cas stopped, closed his eyes.  
“It was an accident,” Sam said, they’d had that conversation a million times over, “You didn’t mean to leave my soul behind.”  
“Not just that,” Cas said, “I broke your wall, tortured an innocent monster to death, killed so many of my brothers and sisters. I tried to kill Dean…”  
Sam grabbed Cas’s face.  
“Stop,” He said, “If we all dwelled on every mistake we made, we’d all be dead.”  
“Sam,” Dean said from the doorway, “You never told me…”  
Sam scratched his head.  
“It…never really came up,” He said.  
“Never came up?” Dean demanded, “I told…”  
Dean stopped himself. Cas stared at him.  
“Dean, I visited your dreams,” Cas said, “Before you were sitting at the lake, I couldn’t reach you. There was another dream you kept having…a nightmare.”  
Dean shuddered.  
“It comes back sometimes,” He said, “Just out of nowhere. Guess forty years will do that to you, huh?”  
He chuckled, but Sam and Cas just stared at him.  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Dean demanded, “I’m fine, okay?”  
“Yeah, okay,” Sam said.  
Dean glared at him, then fidgeted with his hands.  
“I’m gonna go take a shower,” He said.  
“Dean, wait,” Sam said, “You’re not upset?”  
“Upset?”  
“About me and Cas.”  
“I’m not stupid, Sam,” Dean smirked, “I’ve known for a while.”


End file.
